<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Деловая женщина by axax</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25727878">Деловая женщина</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/axax/pseuds/axax'>axax</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Humor, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:54:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25727878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/axax/pseuds/axax</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Шанкс делает Багги предложение, от которого невозможно отказаться.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Buggy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Деловая женщина</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Утро было недобрым. Багги разлепила глаза, прислушалась к ощущениям — голова гудела, тело противно ныло. Вставать в таком случае — себя не любить. И она бы снова заснула, если б не сладкое причмокивание, нарушившее ее болезненное состояние.</p>
<p>Багги распахнула глаза, прислушалась еще раз. При втором заходе удалось определить, что спит она подозрительно голая и не одна. Уткнувшись носом в ее грудь, рядом сопел Шанкс, даже во сне выглядевший до отвращения счастливым.</p>
<p>Багги захлопнула рот ладонью, чтобы не завизжать вслух, бешено заозиралась по сторонам. В памяти сразу всплыла вчерашняя пьянка по какому-то дурацкому поводу. Шанкс, явившись в гости, вроде как, по делу, сидел напротив, хлестал сакэ и глазел на нее поверх плошки.</p>
<p>Он и раньше так делал, еще на корабле Роджера, пялился, словно ленивый тигр на прогуливающуюся мимо курочку. Багги тогда смысла этих взглядов умом не понимала, чувствовала только, как дурацкие мурашки расползаются по спине.</p>
<p>Гнать его вчера надо было, гнать, но она расслабилась, дура, за столько-то лет порознь. А сейчас уже поздно бить тревогу, хотя хотелось, конечно, орать и лупить кулаками по рыжей голове, но Шанкс бы тогда проснулся, и пришлось бы смотреть в его наглые глазищи, и вспоминать, как ночью было до одури хорошо.</p>
<p>Багги не готова, возможно, никогда не будет. Поэтому оставался только вариант с побегом, она даже разделилась, чтобы удобнее выползти, сняла с себя тяжелую шанксову руку, да так и замерла на самом краю кровати, напоровшись на хитрый взгляд. Шанкс проснулся моментально, и явно собирался улыбаться.</p>
<p>— Багги, а, Багги, куда это ты, а?</p>
<p>— Куда подальше, — голос дал петуха, пришлось откашляться, чтобы не выглядеть совсем уж дурочкой. — Забудь, ничего не было, это только страшный сон.</p>
<p>Шанкс сладко прижмурился и защекотал не успевшую отползти ладонь.</p>
<p>— И что, даже не возьмешь на себя ответственность? Оставишь меня тут одного, несчастного и использованного?</p>
<p>— Что ты городишь, дубина?! Совсем умом повредился? — Багги все-таки взвизгнула, заметалась по шатру, собирая разбросанные вещи.</p>
<p>— Все видели, как мы вчера уходили вместе. Пойдут слухи, что тогда станется с моей репутацией?</p>
<p>— Ты что, графская дочь?! — Багги натянула штаны, вытащила из-под Шанкса свой лифчик, застегнула не глядя. — Подумай лучше, что обо мне скажут! Вовек не отмыться!</p>
<p>— Я — отличная пара, у меня даже приданое есть. Поженимся — не надо будет подрабатывать Шичибукаем.</p>
<p>— Ты мне что, предложение делаешь? — Багги аж замерла на месте, проникаясь всем ужасом ситуации.</p>
<p>Шанкс быстро закивал, взмахнул единственной оставшейся рукой.</p>
<p>— Подумай только, как это для тебя будет выгодно! Деньги, власть, уважение!</p>
<p>— Ты.</p>
<p>— Я.</p>
<p>— Нет, ты — это главный минус, — Багги швырнула в Шанкса его вещи, застонала, когда поняла, что оставила на светлой рубашке красные следы помады. — Прохода мне на корабле Роджера не давал, хочешь теперь до конца жизни это делать? Я тогда сказала и говорю сейчас — не буду я под твоим флагом, не раскатывай губешки!</p>
<p>— Это обидно, между прочим, отличный ведь флаг, — Шанкс сел на кровати, подоткнул под спину подушку, но штаны надевать почему-то не спешил.</p>
<p>— К черту! Знаешь же, что дело не в этом! Ты просто пережиток патриархальной эпохи без капли уважения к женщинам, так и норовишь ограничить их свободу!</p>
<p>Багги вытащила из-под кресла свой шлепанец, не глядя показала пялившемуся на ее зад Шанксу средний палец.</p>
<p>— Где ты этого нахваталась? От Императрицы Куджа?</p>
<p>— От Иванкова, он таких, как ты, насквозь видит — угнетатель, желающий зарабатывать на чужом рабском труде!</p>
<p>Шанкс захохотав, легко увернулся от полетевшего в лоб шлепанца.</p>
<p>— Так у тебя самой компания на этом специализируется, ты забыла?</p>
<p>— Иди к морскому черту, болван! Я не позволю тебе прибрать ее к рукам!</p>
<p>— Да не золото мне твое нужно, Багги. Не по нему я сох двадцать лет.</p>
<p>Когда Шанкс вот так говорил, слушали даже адмиралы. Багги скривилась вся, чувствуя, как треклятые мурашки из прошлого разбегаются по коже. За что ей это рыжее наказание? Куда вы смотрели, капитан Роджер, когда брали его на корабль? Оставили бы на том нищем острове, и жили бы сейчас все спокойно — и мир, и она, горя не знали.</p>
<p>— Не хочешь свадьбу — как хочешь, но бегать от себя больше не дам.</p>
<p>Багги тут же взвилась снова, больно ударившись головой о кресло — второй шлепанец никак не хотел находиться.</p>
<p>— Я велю своим парням вышвырнуть тебя за борт, пусть морские короли доедят то, что не успели!</p>
<p>— А… насчет этого. Я разве тебе не говорил? Мы вчера ушли ко мне на корабль, а не к тебе. И вот уже... — Шанкс прищурился, глядя на висящие у дальней стены часы, — около суток плывем к моему острову.</p>
<p>Багги, до того занятая паникой, наконец-то, осознала всю безысходность ситуации — корабль действительно был чужой, и вполне себе бодро покачивался на волнах, увозя ее от главной ставки.</p>
<p>— Терпеть тебя не могу, ублюдок!</p>
<p>Все истории любви, которые знала Багги, хреново заканчивались. Даже в сказочных и то были одни лишь трагедии. Джек Доггерти и мерроу, Камо-боа-ли и деревенская девчонка, Дэйви Джонс и богиня Калипсо. Против статистики не попрешь — отношения на море рано или поздно сводились к кинжалу в сердце или приросшему к лицу осьминогу. Зачем так рисковать понапрасну?</p>
<p>— Да ладно тебе, это только на медовый месяц, — Шанкс похлопал рукой по кровати, и Багги села, просто для того, чтобы тянуться к горлу новоявленного любовничка было удобнее. — Можем даже отозвать те свадебные приглашения, что я уже всем отправил.</p>
<p>— Я не могу, у меня работа — я государственный служащий! Есть оклад и премии, все дела, — Багги тонула и цеплялась за соломинки, а Шанкс, как злоебучая Калипсо, цеплялся за нее.</p>
<p>— Еще ночью пришла газета, вас всех сократили. У Мирового правительства намечается кризис.</p>
<p>Государство, как всегда, обдурило честной народ. Багги чертыхнулась. Теперь стало ясно, чего это вдруг Шанкс ни с того ни с сего заявился и утащил ее с острова. Заботился, надо же.</p>
<p>— Ладно, уболтал, не отзывай приглашения.</p>
<p>Замуж Багги все еще не хотела, особенно за Шанкса. Зачем, когда им и так хорошо? Но свадьба и огромное количество гостей гарантировали крутую вечеринку и дорогие подарки, которые в ночи можно будет погрузить на корабль и дать деру.</p>
<p>Багги алчно захихикала, сделав вид, что не заметила умиленного взгляда Шанкса.</p>
<p>— Я знал, что ты деловая женщина, и все поймешь. Давай, ложись обратно, пообнимаемся.</p>
<p>Багги вздохнула и скинула шлепанец. Пожалуй, терять ей было уже нечего.</p>
<p>— Что ты там говорил про деньги, власть и уважение?</p>
<p>Да, любовь на море — всегда к беде, если это, конечно, не любовь к золоту.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>